


What Happened to Blaine (A Change In The Weather AU)

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mentioned Donald Trump, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: “I … am never … going to forgive you for this, Kurt. Never.”Blaine knows now there was nothing to forgive. It was his mistakes and misplaced trust in his father that brought him here. Now, how does he come back, find himself, and restart his life? This is what happened to Blaine after the events of 'A Change In The Weather' and 'A Change In The Weather AU,' by cacophonylights and Lady Divine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Change in the Weather AU (inspired by Cacophonylights's A Change in the Weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309867) by [Lady Divine (fhartz91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine). 

> I finally finished "A Change In The Weather" and all its permutations, by cacophonylights and Lady Divine. I was happy that Kurtbastian in that verse found their happily ever after, but the morning after, something scratched at my conscience. I will forever be a Blaine stan, so the way Blaine was left in that verse...it irked me. Not the fault of either author, let me be clear! But knowing Blaine was left with that Machiavelli of a father and from what I could gather, without Cooper (I am just guessing here, but if he and Julian are still together eight years later does that mean completely cut off from the rest of the Andersons?), I sort of started to imagine the worst. And then I began to write it.
> 
> Unfortunately, as with most plot bunnies and ficworms, it fizzled. After three parts, I got to the outline of the whole thing and...I felt satisfied. It may not have been completely fleshed out, but I vaguely knew how this universe's Blaine got a HEA (or at least a HFN). So I am posting what I wrote, keeping it locked for logged-in users, moderating any comments, and moving on to the Klaine Valentine Challenge for 2020 and maybe more of my Samcedes story. 
> 
> Two things:
> 
> 1) No, this does not end with some magical Klaine reunion. This is true to the ACITW verse and in that, Kurtbastian is end game.
> 
> 2) But I DID want Blaine to find something resembling happiness. You may not like who it's with, but it's what I wrote. As I understand it some folks won't be satisfied with anything less than Shaun from The Bad Place forever flattening Blaine's penis, so *shrug* 
> 
> I'm doing this for my own closure. Please remember to BE KIND. This is un-beta'ed, stream of consciousness. I possibly drifted from past to present to future tense. I'm sorry but I had to save my grammatical skills for my professional writing. This is probably the one time I'm okay with not getting comments or kudos. I just had a need to resolve this selfish, immature, puppy-eyed cupcake's story...it's not his fault he had a shitty dad.

"I'll never forgive you for this." Blaine means it. He never forgives Kurt, but to be fair, there was nothing Kurt needed to be forgiven for. Blaine knows this now.

But at the time he was a 17-year-old kid, impetuous and immature, and sadly, still under his father's thumb. He knew now what his dad did, why he encouraged him to apply to that music program clear on the other side of the country, far away from Kurt...and as it turned out, away from the rest of the influence of the New Directions, Dalton, Cooper. Months later he would kick himself when he discovered Googling one night that the boy he had befriended on Facebook, the one he flirted with and later slept with, was the son of one of his dad's college classmates.

But it was too late, because upon his return from California, his final break from Kurt, and his abandonment (he thought) by Cooper, Mr. Anderson had already begun to institute the next part of his plan. Mr. Anderson knew Cooper was a lost cause...even if he could attempt to keep Cooper apart from the older Smythe son, it wouldn't stop him from being..._that_ way. Blaine, however, was still young enough. Maybe his..._orientation_, wasn't permanent.

And if it was he at least could be shamed into hiding it.

No, Blaine would not be returning to McKinley for his senior year, Mr. Anderson was sure of it. He barely had to lift a finger to convince Blaine of that, as Blaine watched his Facebook friend count drop precipitously. Because in the end everyone knew that a) Blaine's plan was _stupid_, and b) there was something else going on. Once they knew the whole truth, and had seen the pictures of Kurt and Sebastian, there was no question that Kurt had never, ever, been happier. Certainly happier than he had been at the beginning of the summer after Blaine left. THAT'S what two people in love looked like. In retrospect and upon further inspection even he had to admit it. So no, Blaine was now persona-non-grata at William McKinley High (hell, even without the New Directions, he would always be looking over his shoulder for Coach Sylvester).

But Blaine would not be going back to Dalton either. No, Mr. Anderson knew that wouldn't work, not for his end game. Not even the old military academy he'd sent Cooper to would do. So he'd done his research, and had found the perfect fit for Blaine, or at least, _his _plans for Blaine...

_Sunbury Christian Academy_

_Molding Minds and Hearts in Accordance with God's Plan for All Mankind._

Mr. Anderson bristled at the term "conversion therapy" in their promotional materials, more at the term _therapy_ than conversion to be honest. But Mr. Anderson would be damned if _both _of his sons were going to be fairies. The problem, he decided, was thinking that traditional Ohio values would work on Blaine, especially since it seemed Ohioans were starting to forget those values. How else would you explain the election of Burt Hummel, a working class liberal with a f_g for a son? No, Blaine would be best off in an environment away from outside influences. No social media, no cell phones, no show choir (he checked). To be sure, he didn't want Blaine to be a complete ignoramus, but what was the point of science and art anyway...it just got in the way of making money. No, Blaine would have a proper education, in the classics, Western Civilization, business. He would meet a nice girl (and if he didn't, they assured Mr. Anderson, there were several unmarried recent alumni that were still hoping for a husband).

(Or at least their parents were.)

By the end of his senior year, Mr. Anderson was sure, Blaine would be the model Anderson boy. Ready for college, the business world, and life as a normal, _straight_, man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotations are "therapists" and Blaine's dad essentially gaslighting him. FYI I have no idea how conversion therapy actually works. But I imagine it starts with making the person question everything about themselves.

"You know, this all started when your brother hooked up with Julian Smythe at Dalton."

Blaine reluctantly agreed with his father that Sunbury would be a fresh start for him, not really knowing what was in store. McKinley had too many memories of Kurt, and he was pretty sure the rest of the New Directions hated him. Same with Dalton...no place was untouched by Kurt's past presence. But none of that mattered because right now he _hated_ Kurt. And hate was too much of a burden to bear. The words "Christian Academy" didn't turn Blaine off as much as he thought they would. After all, he knew plenty of good Christians...Mercedes, Sam, Quinn. Then again a good Christian forgave and he didn't think he would get that any time soon.

"Tell us about that Blaine. When your found out your brother was with another man...how did that make you feel?"

He knew in his heart that he screwed up. But then a new Warbler that he hadn't met before...Hunter, he seemed to recall his name was? Had gotten his email from one of the other members of the "Warbler Alumni" Facebook group and had told him he may be interested in what his ex-boyfriend was up to. And what he saw both enraged and crushed him. Sebastian? He would have understood absolutely anyone else but Sebastian, the boy who tried to break them up (well, as it turned out, he did, just not in the way they would have predicted), who tried to sabotage his (ex) friends, who nearly _blinded _him? The worst thing, the absolute _worst_ of it all...was that in all of the pictures, he saw something that he would never ever get back, no matter how much he wanted it. He saw Kurt completely in love...and Sebastian in love with him. He didn't know the Smythes that well, not really, his parents had made sure of it. But the only way he could reconcile _this_ Sebastian in the Facebook pictures with the one of the previous school year was that Kurt had somehow cast a spell, and put that goofy blissed-out look on Sebastian Smythe's fucking face.

"Look at what happened to you when you thought you were in love with a boy...how did that turn out for you?"

Even in the fight with Kurt in his bedroom that last day he knew deep down it was over. That he had lost Kurt even before he left for San Francisco. There was no way Kurt was going to stick around for over a year for some high school kid. It would be easier to end it before it could get ugly. But he couldn't help himself upon his return to Ohio. Kurt was so beautiful and Sebastian had caused so much grief and damn it why should he be the one to suffer? Not realizing he was the cause of it.

"You had relations just over a week after you were gone. Doesn't that tell you something? About your desire? About what happened when you let it consume you?"

So when his father approached him after Kurt left the house with the brochure for Sunbury Christian (a brochure which, by the way, mentioned _nothing_ about conversion therapy), he shrugged, figured what did he have to lose? He took the opportunity to get away, from McKinley, from Westerville and Lima, from Kurt and Sebastian and _KurtandSebastian_, and from what he was beginning to believe had been a dangerous path, one that he had heard his parents whispering about years before, when Cooper was pulled from Dalton abruptly, when he was suddenly "dating" Emily, when after bringing him home he had disappeared at the end of the summer to run off with _another _Smythe...

"You've been abandoned too many times. By your brother. By Kurt. By your Warblers. Even by that boy in San Francisco who didn't give you the time of day after getting what he wanted, didn't he? Tell me, what did they all have in common?"

The first few days at Sunbury were...okay. The classes weren't easy, but they weren't exactly college-level, either. There were activities of course but they all seemed to focus on a very narrow point of view. There were sports as well as an active Fellowship of Christian Athletes chapter. There was student government and a Young Republicans club (curiously, no Young Democrats). There was no show choir or even acapella group but there was singing of hymns at mandatory chapel service. The classes themselves...well, the biology class was antiquated. They definitely subscribed to an "intelligent design" theory of evolution. The classics were overwhelmingly focused on old white men. Come to think of it, there were barely any faces of color short of support staff. And then there was counseling. Twice a week, one day was one-on-one, the other was a group. Segregated by sex, and to a letter, unless his gaydar was totally off, sexuality.

"Blaine, we simply want what's best for you. And God has described what is best for our lives. Don't you want that?"

He didn't know what he wanted. Only that he just wanted to stop feeling like a bad person.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seven years later..._

"Guys, hurry up, the game is starting soon!"

Burt knew that football wasn't exactly on either Kurt or Sebastian's radar, but dammit he wanted to spend some time with his boys. Was it entirely fair that he also didn't want to miss the College Football Championship? No, not really. And it wasn't exactly like anyone had a huge stake in LSU or Clemson. But Joe Burrow was an Ohio product, a Heisman winner, and a good kid all around, and Kurt and Sebastian were heading back to New York in a couple of days, so he figured two birds, one stone, and all of that. He had been good diet-wise so he was going to be allowed chicken wings (_air-fryed_, however, Kurt insisted) and pizza (_thin-crust veggie, light cheese..._man that kid could take the fun out of food). Finn was already reaching for a wing, while Rachel was in the kitchen with Carole avoiding the whole thing.

Kurt came running down the stairs, Sebastian right behind him, and there was no doubt what they had been doing. "Fine dad, we're here! You do realize I'm going to spend the entire game nose-buried in the latest _Vogue_, right?"

"Compared to where you had your nose buried earlier...among other parts," Sebastian whispered in his ear as they settled on the couch. 

Finn had the remote in hand, trying to find ESPN, when he landed on the end of the local news. "Hold on, I just want to see what the weather will be like before we have to fly back tomorrow." Finn and Rachel were leaving a day early. The weather had ended but the newscast wasn't finished.

"Now before we sign off tonight, we take you live to the capital tonight, where Rod Remington has some breaking news. Rod?"

"Thank you Andrea...and might I say you are looking _extra_ newsworthy." He winked. "This is Rod Remington, coming to you live from the state capital, where word is a new candidate will be throwing his hat into the ring for Congress. As you know, Burt Hummel has represented this district in Southern Ohio for four and a half terms, first in a special election to fill the seat."

"Burt, did you know about this?"

"No, Finn, I gotta tell you it's a surprise to me too. Wonder who's running?"

Finn shouted to the kitchen, "Mom, Rach, get in here! Somebody's gonna run for Burt's seat!"

Soon everyone was gathered in the living room, watching the television, waiting for whoever would appear at the podium festuned in red, white, and blue bunting and flanked by several American flags.

"Well I see a bunch of red baseball caps in the crowd, that can't be good," Sebastian said.

Next came a few men, all white in similar suits and similar ties. Burt recognized a couple of them from D.C. as members of the National Republican Congressional Committee. One other face stood out...

"Seb, isn't that Cooper's dad?"

"Wouldn't surprise me. Julian said he always came across as the type to throw money at a politician if it would get him in the right circles. Not to mention..."

"What?"

"Well, remember, Greg _loves_ your dad. And since my dad had donated a lot to Burt's campaign..."

"He'd love nothing more than to help my dad get defeated," Kurt concluded. "Just to stick it to the Smythes. Geez he's the definition of petty."

They turned their attention back to the television. "It looks like we're about to get an announcement," Rod reported, stepping out of camera range. As the camera zoomed in, another figure appeared, this one followed by a beautiful, conservatively-dressed blonde, visibly pregnant and holding a child that looked be little over a year with the same blonde hair. They focused back on the man coming to the podium and the recognition slapped them in the face like a long-forgotten slushie.

"Good evening! My name is Blaine Anderson, and today I am here to announce that I have filed the paperwork to be a Republican candidate for Congress!"

Cheers poured from the television as the Hudmel clan sat in stunned silence. Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other, then back at what had to be a nightmare.

"I'm sure you are wondering, what kind of young whippersnapper does this kid think he is? Well I'm happy to tell you. I graduated with a degree in political science from Liberty University, where I met my college sweetheart Kitty. I also have a law degree from Regent University. We have one handsome son and another on the way...?" He turned to the blonde, "Kitty," as if playfully begging for a hint.

"Nuh-uh, not until our gender reveal party in two weeks!" she coyly said.

"Okay, fine! We'll be having that at the local gun range, by the way...let's hope for blue smoke, am I right?" The crowd laughed, while Kurt swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat. He glanced over to see Mr. Anderson grinning as if he'd actually stolen candy from a baby while kicking a puppy at the same time.

"Now I know Burt Hummel has served this district for eight years now, four terms. But the fact is, he's not getting any younger, but then again, are any of us?"

Kurt looked over at his dad...speaking of smoke he could swear it was coming out of his ears.

"Our great home state hero, Joe Burrow, when he accepted the Heisman, pointed out how many live in poverty, and rely on food banks. What has Burt Hummel done about that? What has he done about infrastructure? What has he done about bringing jobs to Ohio, or making sure immigrants don't take the few we have?"

"Hey, you can't use Joe Burrow like that!" Finn shouted inexplicably. 

"I'll tell you what Burt Hummel _has_ done," Blaine continued, spouting the standard lines straight off of Twitter. "He's sponsored bills about _trans_ rights. He's voted for giveaways to people who don't want to do honest work. He's voted with Pelosi and socialists like Sanders and Ocasio-Cortez. He's not for the people of Ohio! Don't let that mechanic act fool you...deep down, he's an elitist!"

"He voted to ban so-called 'conversion therapy.' Let me tell you something...as a young man, I was on a dangerous path to ruin. I was succumbing to the lifestyle. I'll admit it. I harbored thoughts and I did things I'm not proud of. But then my father," at this point, he sniffled, and reached to wipe an invisible tear from his eye. "My father, he saw what was happening, and he rescued me. He knew what was best, because he was my parent. And all of that pain I thought was so awful, well it made me the man I am today. And I am not about to take away the choice and authority of a parent who should know what is best for their child!"

Sebastian reached for Kurt's hand. He held it like a lifeline as his blood ran cold. He knew Blaine hadn't returned to McKinley, and from what he could gather hadn't gone back to Dalton either, so he assumed he'd gone to another school. But conversion therapy? Is this why Blaine had figuratively dropped off the face of the earth? He knew Blaine's dad was a terrible man but this...this was _evil_.

"I stand here today a proud survivor of an aberrant lifestyle. I stand here as a success story, as someone who by the grace of our Lord Jesus is saved. I am not perfect. I am a sinner, as are we all. But I stand here forgiven, with my wife Kitty and my son Wyatt, ready to hit the ground running. It will be a hard campaign, but I will fight for you, Ohio! I won't be politically correct, and you won't find safe spaces with me, but as God's witness, if you elect me, together we will Make Ohio Great Again!"

As the crowd cheered, the television was abruptly cut off. "Well, looks like my reelection campaign just got interesting," Burt mumbled.

They all sat around the living room, stunned by what they had just watched. The boy who had survived a gay bashing, who had serenaded boys more than once, who had texted words of "Courage" to Kurt, who could have easily been the poster child for the perfect gay up until that particular summer...how the _fuck_ had he turned into a bible-beating, mud-flinging, MAGA-talking-point spouting..._Trumper?!?!_ With Mr. Anderson flanking his right (he noticed that Mrs. Anderson, at least the one he remembered, was nowhere to be seen) and, oh God, the picture-perfect Hallmark Christmas Movie family, with a pretty blonde wife (Kitty? WTF kind of name was _Kitty_?) cradling a small baby bump while bouncing a near-toddler towhead on her hip (oh my God Blaine had impregnated a _woman_...**_twice_**). As he still had the image of Blaine seared into his brain, even with the television off, Blaine's left arm around the waist of his wife while waving to the crowd with his right, one thing wouldn't leave Kurt alone...

Blaine's smile didn't once reach his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I apologize for even bringing up the specter of the Sentient Circus Peanut. I had to take Blaine further before bringing him up.
> 
> 2) For those who don't know, Liberty and Regent Universities are both evangelical Christian colleges founded/run by famous evangelist preachers.
> 
> 3) Joe Burrow's Heisman speech if anyone is interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ukg0ZaO1Z_E


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna be honest...after writing the first three parts and the below outline, the ficworm was out of my system. So anyone who would like to expand on this you are absolutely more than welcome to. And for those who didn't want to see Blaine have an HEA, well, I respect your feelings. Just respect mine and others as well. Remember the golden rule to BE KIND.
> 
> Read on below how I planned it out!

Outline:

1\. Flashback to the camp; Blaine runs into Karofsky. They have a (PG) affair and are able to hide it, but Blaine knows there's no real escaping his dad. Karofsky is caught with contraband and is punished.

2\. Present-day. Blaine immediately throws up after the campaign event. Kitty supports him (never could decide if he actually had kids with Kitty the old-fashioned way or if there was some IVF going on). His father gloats about how many favors Blaine will get for him once elected.

3\. Sebastian and Kurt can't let go of what happened. They go onto the campaign website and look at Blaine's background, see the academy. Sebastian points out they are notorious for their methods and their influence (but I don't want this to turn into a thriller/mystery). They get a phone call...it's Dave.

4\. They meet at the Lima Bean. Dave catches them up...after Sunbury didn't work out, he came home to his mom and dad split. Dave's dad is sorry he gave in to his mom's wishes and accepts Dave being gay. Dave goes to Ohio State, becomes a teacher and coach. He called Kurt and Sebastian because he knows Blaine is only doing this to please his dad and because his dad took away everyone else he loved.

5\. Flashback: We learn more about Blaine and Kitty. She was raised to be a good little Tea Party Patriot. As it turns out she went to McKinley and was in the Glee Club, which opened her eyes and heart. Too much so for her parents, apparently, who would only pay for college if they chose where she went, and they chose Liberty. Kitty tells Blaine that he was "not to be discussed" in Glee, and she never asked. He tells her everything. They become best friends, and when faced with the pressure of his dad, they become more, out of convenience.

6\. Kurt and Sebastian call Cooper and Julian. Julian is still pissed about the events of the past, but it's Cooper they need to reach. Blaine was brainwashed by Blaine's dad and the school that Cooper had abandoned him, they explain. Cooper feels guilty because well, didn't he? 

7\. Cooper tries to reach out to Blaine but it's harder than they think...Mr. Anderson has thrown up obstacles. When that doesn't work they get Dave to volunteer for the campaign. Dave and Blaine reunite and sparks fly.

8\. (A miracle happens)

9\. Kurt and Blaine have a heart-to-heart and closure. Blaine confides that Dave got him in a way no one has before, maybe because both had parents abandon or mistreat them. He also felt like a hypocrite because he was so angry at Kurt for falling in love with Sebastian, and here he was falling for Kurt's bully from high school. They admit that people change and grow, including grow apart but that it's for the best; after all Kurt wouldn't have Sebastian and Blaine wouldn't have Dave. Blaine thinks he's ready to break away from his father, but Kitty is another story. She would probably let him go no problem, but he is a dad, and he has another one on the way. Kitty has been listening in, pops up and of course she's going to let him go, he's her best friend and wants him to be happy, and besides kids growing up with split parents isn't the end of the world.

10\. Epilogue: Blaine quits the race, comes out (again), and apologizes for supporting conversion therapy. He and Dave decide to make a go of it. Everyone is present for Kitty when she gives birth to their daughter; she and Blaine divorce and share custody/co-parent their kids with no ill will. They ask Kurt and Sebastian to be godparents. When Burt is reelected he offers Blaine a job running the Lima district office. They work to get conversion therapy banned in Ohio and Sunbury is closed. Blaine and Cooper's dad gets arrested for mishandling campaign funds. And on the Fourth of July while Finn and Rachel are getting engaged in New York and Kurt and Seb are getting engaged in Westerville, Blaine and Dave finally consummate their relationship.


End file.
